mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aus Fohlen werden Ponys
Forever Filly ist die sechste Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertneunundvierzigste der Serie. Als Rarity ihre Schwester Sweetie Belle mit einem gemeinsamen Tag, gefüllt mit all ihren Lieblingsaktivitäten, überrascht muss sie feststellen, dass ihre kleine Schwester nicht mehr das kleine Fohlen ist dass sie mal war. Inhalt Frühwechsel In der Canterlot Boutice sind Rarity und Sassy Saddles mit der Umstellung auf die Frühlingsseason beschäftigt was Rarity „Frühwechsel“ nennt. Während Sassy mal kurz im Lager verschwindet findet Rarity ein Foto von ihr und Sweetie Belle. Wodurch ihr auffällt das sie schon ewig nichts mehr mit ihrer Schwester unternommen hat. Was ihr ein richtig Schlechtes gewissen macht. In dem Moment als Sassy zurückkommt bricht Rarity in Tränen aus. Sassy denkt schon es liegt daran das ein Stoff ausgeht. Das große Heulen Sassy versucht ihre Chefin so gut es geht zu beruhigen währen diese in einem Fotoalbum blättert und den alten Zeiten nach trauert. Rarity konnte einfach nicht mehr Zeit mit Sweetie Belle verbringen weil sie ja drei Läden am laufen halten muss. Da hat Sassy eine Idee. Der größte teil der Umstellung ist ja schon erledigt und mit dem Rest wird sie schon Alleine Fertig als kann Rarity zu Sweetie Belle. Rarity ist von der Idee begeistert und plant schon einen ganzen Tag mit Sweetie Belles Lieblingssachen. Chipcutter Unterdessen schlittert der Schönheitsfleckenklub eine solide Steinplatte zu einem jungen Pegasus namens Chipcutter. Der hat noch keinen Schönheitsfleck und die Angewohnheit aus seinem Essen Skulpturen zu bauen, wofür es immer ärger gibt, den auch in Equestria gilt „Mit Essen spielt man nicht“. Nur kann er nicht anderes. Wen er sein Sandwich ansieht ist es ihm als würde es ihn anflehen einen Drachen daraus zu machen. Also gibt das Trio Chip Werkzeug und lässt ihn auf die Steinplatte los. Die er ruck zuck in eine Statue des Klubs verwandelt. Und das gefällt ihm viel Besser als Sandwich-Skulpturen. Da stellt sich sein Schönheitsfleck ein, er ist ein Bildhauer. Neuer Tag, neuer Kunde Im Klubhaus hängt Sweetie Belle ein Foto von Chip an ihre Bildwand und wettet das als nächstes Zipporwhill kommt. Die überhaupt keinen Bezug zu ihrem Fleck, drei Pfotenabdrücke, hat. Sweetie Belle gewinnt die Wette. Zipps Problem ist ihr Hund Riply. Früher haben sie sich gut verstanden, Zipp bekam ihren Schönheitsfleck an dem Tag als sie sich kennenlernten. (Siehe: Flutter-Vanilli) Doch jetzt scheint er kaum noch was mit ihr zu tun haben zu wollen. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub sicher ihr volle Unterstützung zu egal was passiert. Da taucht Rarity auf um den ganzen Tag mit ihrer Kleinen Schwester zu verbringen. Rarity ist da Sweetie Belle würde schon gern den Tag mit Rarity verbringen, aber was ist jetzt mit Zipporwhill? Das übernehmen Apple Bloom und Scootaloo. Während Sweetie kurz nachdenkt zeigt sich Rarity angesichts der Fotowand beeindruckt wie gut sich das Trio gemacht hat. Schließlich sagt Sweetie Belle zu. Die Puppenshow Rarity führt ihre Schwester zu Claudes Puppenshow aber so richtig Spaß will es ihr nicht machen obwohl Rarity alles wie früher tut als wäre überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen. Unterdessen versucht Zipp den ausgewachsenen Riply zu tragen wie früher als er noch ein Welpe war. Inzwischen merkt Rarity das bei Sweetie Belle keine rechte Freude aufkommt. Sweetie Belle erzählt ihr das experimentelles schwarzes Theater bevorzugt, macht aber trotzdem gute Mine. In der Eisdiele Nun bringt Rarity Sweetie Belle in ihre Lieblingseisdiele, die sie schon total vergessen hat. Und damit alles wie Früher ist hat es Rarity fertig gebracht die frühere Besitzerin für einen Tag aus dem Ruhestand zu hohlen um Sweetie Belles Lieblings Eis zu machen. Allerdings reicht die Portionsgröße nicht mal für einen hohlen Zahn und Sweetie Belle würde jetzt am liebsten einen Salat essen, macht aber trotzdem gute Mine. Unterdessen könne die anderen Riply nicht für sein Spielzug begeistern. Ballonkunst und Hundefrust Als Nächstes stehen Rarity und Sweetie Belle für eine Ballon bei Twisty Pop an, der auf Bestellung knotet. Da sieht Sweetie Belle die anderen die versuche Riply zum Ballholen zu bewegen doch er jagt lieber Eichhörnchen. Sweetie Belle nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit mal nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Ihren Freundinnen erzählt sie das der Tag mit Rarity nicht so gut läuft. Es scheint ihr als würde ihre Schwester sie nicht mehr richtig kennen. Bei Apple Bloom und Scootaloo läuft es auch nicht gut. Sweetie Belle fällt auf das Riply doch recht groß für einen Welpen ist. Aber jetzt ist sie mit Rartiy bei Twisty an der Reihe. Der ihnen einen Ballonblumenstruß macht. Das Shooting Jetzt geht es zu einem Fotoshooting mit Verkleidungen. Nur kann Sweetie belle sich nicht dafür erwärmen und jetzt ist auch ihre Geduld am Ende. Gleichzeitig mag Riply seinen alten Quitschknochen nicht. Sweetie erklärt Rarity das sie all die Sache die sie heute gemacht haben früher mochte aber jetzt ist sie ebne kein kleines Fohlen mehr. Zipporwhill kommt zu dem Schluss das ihr Schönheitsfleck was anderes bedeuten muss weil ihr „Welpe“ sie nicht mehr gerne hat und rennt davon. Sweetie Belle wirft Rartiy vor das sie sie gar nicht kennt und rennt davon. Rarity versteht die Welt nicht mehr, da nützt auch Twistis Aufmunterungsversuch nichts. Für Rarity ist die bittere Wahrheit das Sweetie Belle unsagbar undankbar ist und dafür will sie mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr Reden. In ihrem Ärger vergisst Rarity ihr Blumenkostüm auszuziehen. Sweetie Belle und Zipporwhill Unterdessen findet Sweetie Belle Zipporwhill die ihr Erzählt was los ist. Nun begreift Sweetie Belle was das Problem ist und bringt Zipp zu den anderen die gerade Versuchen Riply zu überreden sein Frauchen zu suchen. Da taucht Rartiy in einem Busch auf und merkt nun, noch das Kostüm an zu haben. Nichtsdestotrotz will sie Sweetie Belle Belle eine Standpauke halten. Nach dem sie ihr Gespräch beendet hat, das gebietet der Anstand. Moment der Erkentnis Sweetie fragt Zipporwhill was sie in Riply sieht, Antwort: ihren Welpen. Aber Sweetie Belle sieht eine ausgewachsenen Hund. Sweetie Belle macht Zipp klar das Riply nicht nur größer sondern auch älter geworden ist, Zipp spielt ja auch nicht mehr mit den Sachen die sie als Fohlen hatte. Jetzt geht Zipp ein Licht auf und sie muss sich eingestehen das Riply nicht mehr der kleine Welpe ist den sie fand, auch wen es schwer fällt. Sweetie Belle kann es verstehen aber so zu tun als ob alle wie Früher ist verwandelt ihn auch nicht wieder in einen Welpen. Das beste ist wen Zipporwhill Riply als den Hund behandelt, der er ist und versuchen soll andere Dinge mit ihm zu tun. Jetzt kommt Rarity aus dem Busch und gibt Sweetie Belle recht. Sie hat alles mit angehört und Entschuldigt sich. Die Wahrheit ist das Rarity weiß das Sweetie Belle kein Fohlen mehr ist, aber sie hat so gerne was mit ihre unternommen und es fällt ihr schwer die Erinnerung loslassen. Sweetie Belle vergibt und versöhnt sich mit ihrer Schwester. Nun findet Rarity Gelegenheit das Kostüm auszuziehen. Sweetie Belle zieht ihr noch einen Zwei aus der Mähne auf den Riply anspringt. Auch Zipp findet es Toll mit ihm Stöckchenhohlen zu spielen und dankt dem Trio. Zurück zum Eis Rarity hat noch etwas Zeit bevor sie wieder nach Canterlot muss und fragt Sweetie Belle was sie gerne machen würde. Eisessen und zwar die große Portion. Wovon sich die Schwester ein Foto schießen lassen. Galerie Anspielungen Bislang keine entdeckt. Navboxen en:Forever Filly Kategorie:Siebte Staffel